The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that trimming, cutting, and shaving facial hair is considered effective for maintaining a well-groomed and attractive beard for self-confidence and comfort. In many instances, it can be very difficult to trim a beard or moustache, especially the symmetry of such beard.
It is known that depilatory compositions are often used to remove unwanted hair by chemical activity. Such compositions may comprise reducing agents to degrade keratin in the hair and thus weaken the hair strands. The depilatory compositions may take the form of creams, lotions and the like which may be applied to the unwanted hair in a variety of ways, such as with a spatula.
Typically, sensitive skin requires the use of the depilatory composition to remove unwanted hair on the face. Due to the viscous nature of depilatory compositions, achieving a symmetrical or precise hair pattern may be difficult. This is especially true when requiring the more precision hair patterns, such as a goatee, a thin moustache, a traditional thicker moustache, and a pointed beard.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.